1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of measuring actual path loss between base-station and a repeater in a wireless communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a base-station assuming the role of providing a service and a user-station using a service of the base-station have existed basically in a wireless communication network system, and a repeater is set up to provide a signal amplification function for efficiency of an equipment installation and a signal transmission between a mobile-station or the base-station and the user-station.
In addition, the communication quality of a mobile-station in a communication network system depends on the quality of radio waves to be received by a mobile-station, for instance the communication quality depends on a reception power of a signal that a mobile-station receives, especially the communication quality in a mobile communication system of with digital code division multiple access.
As mentioned-above, for optimizing a communication environment of a wireless communication network, a prior art method set up a repeater gain with analysis of a path loss by an operator that confirmed an output of a base-station and measured the power of a reception signal in a repeater. However, a path loss between a base-station and a repeater according to the method had a problem which was that there was no way to be able to understand a path loss exactly because it changed due to a power alteration of the base-station and an environment change of the base-station.